moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Horror film
A horror film is a film that intends to elicit fear and/or disgust in the audience. Often, horror films fall into one or more genres: the paranormal (ghosts, spirits, vampires, etc.), mystery, and "slasher" films. List Horror films 1890s 1900s 1910s 1920s 1930s 1940s 1950s 1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Top Grossing Horror Films of All Time ' 1890s' '1895 *The Execution of Mary Queen of Scots 1896 *Le Manoir du diable *Une nuit terrible *Conjuring a Lady at Robert Houdin's 1897 *The Haunted Castle *The Bewitched Inn *The X-Rays *The Alchemist's Hallucination 1898 *Photographing a Ghost *The Accurdsed Cavern *The Astronomer's Dream *The Cavalier's Dream 1899 *Cléopâtre *The Miser's Doom *Le Diable au couvent *Raising Spirits '''1900s ' 1900 *Faust and Marguerite *Chinese Magic (Yellow Peril) 1901 *Bluebeard *The Haunted Curiosity Shop 1902 *Les Trésors de satan *Le Diable géant ou Le miracle de la madonne (The Devil and the statue) 1903 *Le Monstre *Le Chaudron Infernal (The Infernal Boilling) *Le-Cake-walf inernal (The Inernal Cake Walk) 1905 *Le Maison Noir (The Black Imp) 1906 *La Maision hantée *Les Quatre cents farces du diable 1907 *Satan s'amuse (Satan at Play) 1908 *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde 1909 *The Sealed Room '1010s ' 1910 *Frankenstein (1910) 1912 *Dr. Jakyll and Mr. Hyde (1912) *Ls Système du Docteur Goudron et du Professeur Plume *The Mask of Horror *The Spider's Web 1913 *Dr. Jakyll and Mr. Hyde (1913) *The Student of Prague *The Skull *The Werewolf (Lost film) 1914 *The Avenging Conscience 1915 *Der Golem (Lost film) *Les Vampires (serial) *The Haunting Fear *Life Without Soul 1916 *The Crimson Stain Mystery *Haevnens nat *A Night of Horror 1917 *Fear *Der Golem und die Tanzerin 1918 *Alraune 1919 *The Beetle *Unheimliche Geschichten ''1920s ' 1920 *Anita *The Cabinet of Dr.Caligari *Dr. Jakyll and Mr. Hyde (1920 film) *Dr Jakyll and Mr. Hyde (1920/IIfilm) *Genuine *The Golem: How He Came into the World *The Head of Janus *The Penalty *II Mostro di Frankensein (The Monster of Frankensein) 1921 *Der Muede Tod *The Haunted Castle *Korkarlen *Dracula's Death 1922 *A Blind Bargain *The Ghost Breaker *Haxan *The Headless Horseman *Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horror *One Exciting Night 1923 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1923) *The Last Moment 1924 *The Hands of Orlac *Waxworks 1925 *The Monster *The Phantom of the Opera (1925) *Wolf Blood 1926 *The Bat *Faust-Eine deutsche Volkssage *Maciste all'inferno *The Magician *The Student of Prague 1927 *The Cat and the Canary *The Gorilla *London After Midnight (a Lost Film) *The Spider's Web *The Unknown 1928 *Alraune *The Ape *The Fall of the House of Usher (1928 Franch film) *The Fall of the House of Usher (1928 Americam film) *The Terror 1929 * Haunted House *The Skeleton Dance '1930s ' 1930 *The Bat Whispers 1931 *Dracula (1931) *Dracula (1931) Spanish-Ianguage film) *Svengali *Frankenstein (1931) *Dr. Jakyll and Mr. Hyde (1931) *The Phantom 1932 *Caslte Sinister (a Lost film) *Doctor X *Freaks *IsIand of Lost Souls *Kongo *The Mask of Fu Manchu *The Monster Walks *The Most Dangerous Game *The Mummy (1932) *Murders in the Rue Morgue *The Old Dark House *Unheimliche Geschichten *Vampyr *White Zombie *M 1933 *La Liorona *The Ghoul *The Invisible Man *The Mokey's Paw *Murders in the Zoo *Mystery of the Wax Museum *Night of Terror *Supernatural *The Vampire Bat *King Kong (1933) 1934 *The Black Cat *Black Moon *Chloe, Love is Cailling You *House of Mystery *Maniac (1934) *The Phantom of the Convent *The Tell-Tale Heart 1935 * The Black Room *The Birde of Frankenstein *Condemned to Live *The Crime of Dr. Crespi *Mad Love *Mark of the Vamire *Ouanga *The Raven (1935) *Der Student von Prag (1935 film) *Werewolf of London 1936 *The Devli-Doll *Dracula's Daughter *Fahrmann Maria *The Golem *The Invisible Ray *El Baúl Macabro *The Man Who Changed His Mind *Revolt of the Zomies *Sweeney Todd: The Demons Barber of Fleet Street *The Walking Dead (1936) 1937 *Snog at Midnight 1939 *Buriend Alive *The Cat and the Canary *The Dark Eyes of London *The Devil's Daughter *The Face at the Window *The Gorilla *La Herencia Macabra *The Man They Could Not Hang *The Retuen of Doctor X *Son of Frankenstein *Torture Ship '1940s ' 1940 *The Ape *Before I Hang *Black Friday *The Devil Bat *The Door with Seven Locks *Dr. Cyclops *The Ghost Breakers *The Invisible Man Returns *The Mummy's Hand *Son of Ingagi *You'll Find Out 1941 *The Black Cat *The Devil Commands *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) *Horror Island *Invlsible Ghost *King of the Zombies *The Mad Doctor of Market Steet *Man Made Monster *The Monster and the Girl *Spooks Run Wild *The Wolf Man (1941) 1942 *The Boogie Man Will Gat You *Cat People *The Corpse Vanishes *Bowery at Midnight *Dr. Renault's Secret *The Ghost of Frankenstein *The Mad Monster *The Mummy's Tomb *Night Monster *The Undying Monster 1943 *The Lepoard Man *The Ape Man *Cantive Wild Woman *Carnival of Sinners *Dead Man Walk *Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man *I Walkked with a Zombie *The Mad Ghoul *The Mysterious Doctor *Phantom of the Opera (1943 film) *The Return of the Vamire *Revenge of the Zombies *The Seventh Victim *Son of Dracula 1944 *The Climax *Crazy Knights *Cry of the Werewolf *The Ghost Catchers *House of Frankenstein *Jungle Woman *The Lady and the Monster *The Man in Half Moon Street *The Monster Maker *The Mummy 's Curse *The Mummy's Ghost *Return of the Ape Man *The Tower of the Seven Hunchbacks *The Uninvited *Voodoo Man *Weird Woman 1945 *Dead of Night (1945) *Fog Island *House of Dracula *Isle of the Dead *The Jungle Captive *The Picture of Dorian Gray *The Vampire's Ghost *Zombies on Broasawy 1946 *The Beast with Five Fingers *The Cat Creeps *The Catman of Paries *The Devil Bat 's Daughter *The Face of Marble *The Flying Serpent *House of Horrors *The Mask of Diijon *She-Wolf of London *The Spider Woman Strikes Back *Strangler of the Swamp *Vally of the Zombies 1947 *Scared to Death 1948 Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein *Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein *The Creeper *The Amazing Mr. X 1949 *New Version of the Ghost of Yotsuya *The Ghost of Yotsuya '1950s ' 1951 *Birde of the Gorilla *The Son of Dr. Jeklll *The Strange Door *The Thing from Another World *The Emreror and the Golem 1952 *The Black Castle *Mother Reliy Meets the Vamire 1953 *The Beast from 20,000 Fathoms ' *'House of Wax (1953) ' *'The Maze ' *'It Came From Outer Space ' *'Abbott and Cosrello Meet Dr.Jakyll and Mr. Hyde ' *'Martin & Lewis Chrz Les Fantomes ' *'Lost Women ' '''1954' *Them!' ' *'Creature from the Black Lagoon ' *'Godzilla (1954) ' *Monster from the Ocean Floor *The Snow Creature *The Mad Magician 1955 *Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy *Cult of the Cobra *Dementia (1955) *The Quatermass Xperiment (1955) *Les Diaboliques *Tarantula! *Revanche of the Creature 1956 *Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1956) *The Mole People *The She-Ceature *Mad Beast *The Black Sleep 1957 *The Abominble Snowman of the Himalayas *Back from the Dead *The Black Scorpion *Blood of Dracula *Cat Girl *The Curse of Frankenstein *Daughtar of Dr. Jekyll. *The Disembodied *From Hell It Came *La Maldicion de la Momia Azteca *La Momia Azteca *Night of the Demon *The Undead *I Vampiri *Voodoo Island *Voodoo Woman 1958 *The Blob (1958) *The Fly (1958) *Terror in the Haunted House *El Ataud del Vampiro *Giant from the Unknown *Blood of Vamiro *Black Cat Mansion *El hombre y el monstruo *Macabre (1985 film) *I Bury the Living *The Screaming Skull *The Thing That Couldn't Die *The Revenge of Frankenstein *Horror of Dracula *Frankenstein 1970 1959 *Terror ls a Man *Teenage Zombies *Attack of the Giant Leeches *A Buckt of Blood *Beast from Haunted Cave *La Llorona *Caltiki - The Immortal Monster *Die Nackte und der Satan (US Title: of The Head) *Curse of the Undead *The Four Skulls of Jonathan Drake *Uncle Was a Vampire *Ghost at Dragstrip Hollow *The Ghost of Yotsuya *Night of the Ghouls *The Giant Glia Monster *The Man Who Could Cheat Death *La Casa del Terror *The Tingler *The Mummy (1959) *The Killer Shrews *Plan 9 from outer space *Reurn of the Fly *House on Haunted Hill (1959 film) '1960s ' 1960 *13 Ghosts *Atom Age Vampire *Black Sunsay *Blood and Ross *The Brides of Dracula *Circus of Horrors *The City of the Dead *Eyes Without a Face *Horrors of Spider lsland *House of Terror *House of Ushed *The Hypnotic Eye *Jigoku *Last Woman on Earth *The Leech Woman *The Litte Shop of Horrors *Mil of the Stone Woman *Peeping Tom *The Playgirls and the Vamire *Psycho *The Tell-Tale Heat *The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll *Villge of the Damned (1960) *The Witch's Curse *The Witch's Mirror *The World of Vamires 1961* Category:Film genres